hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Slappy the Dummy
Slappy the Evil Dummy is a fictional character in the Goosebumps children's book series by R. L. Stine. He is the star of the plot arc, the Night of the Living Dummy saga, and appears in many of the other books, usually as a main character and antagonist of the titular story and series. Slappy is a ventriloquist's dummy that comes to life when the words "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" are read aloud. The words are translated to "You and I are one now", and most times are found on a sheet of paper in his jacket pocket. Slappy, after coming to life, tries to make the person who read the words aloud, most often the main character, serve him as a slave. In the end, he is either sold, broken, or takes part in a surprise ending. Slappy will be the primary antagonist of the upcoming 2015 Goosebumps film, as he is involved in tempting Zach and Hannah to unleash all the monsters from Stine's books. History As revealed in Bride of the Living Dummy, Slappy's Nightmare, Revenge of the Living Dummy and Son of Slappy, Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. When the sorcerer died, he placed his soul inside the dummy, waiting for the day he will awaken again when someone says the magic words, which are written in a card kept in Slappy's pocket, "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano" which translates to, "You and I are one, now." Slappy's Nightmare reveals that he has a twin brother Wally, carved from the same coffin. However, this is only viewed as a dream. But when "Night of the Living Dummy" was released in a special Horrorland edition, bonus material included with the book revealed that Slappy did indeed have a brother: Mr. Wood, the primary villain of the first book, and that the coffin wood they were made from was cursed. Mr. Wood's destruction made Slappy twice as evil and a thousand times ruder. He carries the chant that brings him to life in his pocket. In the series Slappy first appears in The Return of Teamwork Part 1 during the opening scene, encased in his coffin in the Hub City Junk Yard. A dump truck comes to drop the load and a coffin like box falls off the heap, resulting Slappy coming out of it and resulting coming to life Before he is directly introduced, the six leading characters witness the effects of his power in Hub City. Inexplicably, things begin acting irregularly, such as clouds are purple and rain down green slime and baby Berrykins that behave uncharacteristically and spontaneously change shape. Princess Marillia explains to Lief and his friends that Slappy is the evil dummy. He caused horror and terror throughout all of Hub Island for Hub characters, Hubbub characters, and action & adventure Hub characters alike. Princess Marillia and her sister, Marina, rose up against Slappy and used the Elements of Teamwork to turn him back into an ordinary dummy. However, since she and Marina are no longer connected to the Elements of Teamwork, the spell that kept Slappy inactive has broken and he has escaped from his coffin imprisonment. When the Elements of Teamwork go missing, Marillia accuses Slappy of stealing them, because they were held in a chamber protected by a spell that she believed only she could break. Slappy appears in the stained-glass windows of the palace and replies with a riddle, leading Lief to believe that he hid the Elements in the castle labyrinth. When Lief and his friends venture into the palace labyrinth, Discord prevents them from "cheating" in his "game" by magically removing the weapons of Lief, Robbie, and Betty and the horn of Twilight. This enforces the first rule of his game: no weapons and no magic. The second rule is that they must all play the game, or else he wins. He physically separates them in the maze and the game begins. Slappy uses representations of the friends' title sequences to psychologically brainwash them into contradicting the elements they represent. The one exception is Strawberry Shortcake, who is not embittered by Slappy's claim that her friends think she is helpless; he gets frustrated at the difficulty of upsetting Strawberry, and manually brainwashes her. He bids her goodbye with an extremely agitated "arrivederci". After making Dennis doubtful, Yawp and Dander's humor dry, Lucky hopeless and selfish, Robbie discouraged and cowardly, Twilight unfriendly, and Strawberry heartless, Slappy plays with Betty's loyalty and beauty to her friends by showing her a vision that outer space would be destroyed without her. He offers her a choice: she can either have her jet pack back and go to the aid of outer space, or continue to seek the Elements. Falling for the bait, she flies out of the labyrinth and breaks Slappy's "no flying and no magic" rule. Slappy, having "won", destroys the entire labyrinth and proclaims that they "might be due for a big old storm of doom". Lief is upset when Slappy takes away the maze before they can find the Elements of Teamwork, until Slappy reveals they were not in the labyrinth. Slappy magically shows him the riddle again, and he realizes that the Elements are "back where he began". Afterward, Slappy turns Hub City into what he claims will be the "doom capital of the world". Lief finds the Elements and forcibly places them on the corrupted Hub Characters and Jasmine who was hastily substituting for Betty. However, the Elements fail miserably just as Slappy expected. Lief loses faith in their mission and almost becomes entirely corrupted himself until he re-reads the letters that she wrote to Princess Marillia about the magic of teamwork and friendship. With renewed motivation, he cures all his corrupted friends by making them wear the Belt of Deltora to help them remember the wonderful times they had together. Slappy continues to be unconcerned and is easily defeated by the reawakened powers of the Elements. After being struck with a rainbow similar to that previously used on Nightmarina, Slappy is turned back into a lifeless dummy. Category:Antagonists Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps characters Category:Males